Wammys House
by ollie-wodge
Summary: this is a story i wrote out of bordem  a girl called katherin watches her mother die and recives a mystirious envolope, what could it be about :3  i suck at summarys   MelloxOc NearxOc
1. Chapter 1

Katherin was a shy, sensitive girl who spent most of her time alone. The only person she could talk to was her mum. They were very close. It was only them, no one else no friends or family. For these and many other reasons Katherin had been bullied since she was very young. She mainly received verbal abuse, there favourite insults were 'cold', 'emotionless' and 'freak' this was because she never responded when people talked to her, she knew they wouldn't get on. She had a very good judge of character and the people she had to work with weren't people who she could trust. She was highly intelligent and decided to take steps to ensure that the people were not violent towards her; she had reached a third dan black belt in karate. The people at her school only found this out when she put one of the most ferocious rugby players into the emergency room without breaking a sweat. After that day they all just ignored her. She liked it that way.

On Katherin's fourteenth birthday her mum took her to the cinema to see _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, _it was the most fun she had had in years. Then her world got turned upside down. They were walking home and decided to take a shortcut. Katherin heard something moving nearby but thought nothing of it. Then suddenly four masked men jumped out at them from a garden. One of the men grabbed Katherin's arms and legs before she had chance to act. She noticed the man walking towards her mum had a huge knife in his hand, possibly a hunting knife. He grabbed her mum's hair.  
"Where's my money bitch?" he demanded. Her mother was white in contrast to her dark brown hair.  
"W-what money?" she stuttered meekly. Katherin thought she knew what was happening and this man's behaviour confirmed this. It was drugs. Her mum was an addict. Katherin didn't think it posed this kind of a threat.  
"Is this about your _problem_?" She asked her mum, she got ignored  
"I-I don't have any money." She crocked in tears. Then it was as if everything slowed down. The man with the knife smiled and told her how she could pay him back; when she refused he lunged towards her.

The men fled. Katherin was ready to follow them but she saw her mum. She was clearly in pain. There was blood rising in her throat, yet some how she managed to croak  
"Remember, I will always love you." Whilst clinging on to Katherin's shirt. Slowly her grip slackened as she died in her daughters arms. Katherin walked home in a daze. Was it all real... or was it all just a terrible nightmare?

When she opened the door to her tiny apartment she kicked a thick envelope.  
"Huh, where's this come from?" she murmurs picking it up carefully. It was addressed to her, but how could it have arrived so late? After standing behind the closed door for a few minutes she decides to go and sit in her mum's room. She glanced around the main room, how many times had she seen her mum sat in the arm chair with bloodshot eyes after she had given in. This was where she thought she would find her mum. Dead.

As she entered her mums room the smell of _must have mint _hit her like a brick wall. She lay on the bed and opened the letter. As she read it in her head it confused her so she read it aloud  
"dear Katherin Redbird. We are aware of your current situation; your mother has left you a note that is concealed within this envelope." She stopped to feel for the second envelope, sure enough it was there. She read on "your mother knew something bad could have happened to her at any moment so she put your name down for Wammys House, a boarding school for gifted orphans like yourself we must test you to see what level you are at. We will send our best three students and one of our teachers tomorrow if you decided to come, we will be phoning at half past eleven. Signed Q. Wammy. ... Who's that?"She looked at the clock. Five minutes until they phoned. She pulled a photo album out from under the bed and turned to the back. There lay a picture of her and her mum that was taken that morning. Katherin remembers the note of her mum "dear Katherin, keep this with you always, don't blame yourself, and remember I'll love you forever as I love you now, love mum" Katherin instantly knew this wasn't forged as it was written in her mothers untidy scrawl. She folded the piece of paper up and walked over to her mother's jewellery box. She took out a locket that her mum used to wear all the time and sealed the note in it and fastened it around her neck. The phone began to ring, she looked at her clock. It was exactly half past eleven.

"hello." she mumbles monotonously not wanting a stranger to know she is upset. "Katherin speaking"  
"hello Katherin, i'm Q. Wammy. Have you decided to enrol at Wammys house?"  
"Yes but first I would like to know how you knew."  
"Knew technology Katherin, I watched the little dot which was your mothers life fade."  
"What time will you be here?"  
"Ten o'clock tomorrow morning and it will be roger that we will be sending."  
"Ok is that all?"  
"Yes, good bye."  
"Goodbye" she put the phone down and went to bed. 'Tomorrow will be an interesting day.' Kat thinks to herself as she wraps the blanket around herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to anyone that's read my story ... Though few people read it... oh well enjoy

Katherin couldn't sleep, so she stumbled into the small kitchen and found her box of lollies (1). She decided to have a double cherry pop after rooting around in the large box. She loved lollies, she found them comforting. She went into the living room and sat in her mums' chair. _I wish mum was here... _she thought to herself sighing.

She must have dozed off because she woke up with a start. It was half past nine; she ran into her room and put some black skinny jeans on, a white vest top and a red chequered mans shirt as a jacket. Since she was properly dressed she went and washed her face. She felt terrible, like she was ignoring her mums' death. She held her locket and went into the kitchen to get another lolly she settled for apple. As she finished it the doorbell rang. Apprehensively she shuffled towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it; she was surprised to see an elderly man with three boys about her age. The tallest of the three boys had red hair and was wearing a black and white stripy shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The smallest was wearing all white and had white hair; the other boy had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing all black leather.  
"Hello may we come in? Oh! And I need to have a word with you before we introduce ourselves, we are from Wammys house." The old man said smiling warmly  
"Uhm... sure, you guys can go sit down over there somewhere..." she mumbled wavering her hand towards the cramped seating area "Follow me please" she lead the man into her room.  
"I am Roger, it is nice to meet you" as she began to introduce herself Roger raised his hand to silence her "you need to come up with a new name to go bye. Nobody can know your name from this point on."  
"Well I would like to be called Kat spelt with a K"  
"Well let's go introduce you Kat!" The man said clapping giving him the appearance of a very happy man.

"We are going to introduce in age order but the new girl will go first" he announced patting Kat on the shoulder  
"Uhm... well I'm Kat and..." she looked at roger  
"Date of birth?" he suggested  
"Oh" she smiled "Seventeenth of may nineteen-ninety-five" the blond guy stood up  
"I am Mello and was born on the thirteenth of December nineteen-ninety-two." He sat back down with a confident smirk, he was so unlike Kat. Next the red head stood up  
"Hey, I'm Matt born on the first of February nineteen-ninety-three." Lastly the kid in white stood up  
"I am Near." He voice was monotone "I was born on the twenty-fourth of august nineteen-ninety-four" he sat down awkwardly  
"Right" Roger clapped again "In order of brains Near Mello Matt. The scores you were getting should mean you are in competition with these three, well mainly Near, but the Mello will want to beat you, matt doesn't really care so not him..."  
"Roger you're going on with yourself again." Hello mumbled tapping his shoulder, he had a deep voice which was to be expected, he was sixteen after all "why don't you give her the test?"  
"Oh! Good point, good point!" he reached into his bag and handed Kat some papers. "Here you go, starting now you have two hours" he went back in his bag and pulled out a Nintendo DSi, "Matt... Near" he said pulling out a jigsaw, "Mello, you have your own chocolate?"  
"Of course."  
"Good because I forgot some!" Mello rolled his eyes sighing.

An hour later Kat had finished and received her marks, naturally she scored 100%  
"Kat, only one other person has scored that high…" Roger was stunned  
"That would be me." The small quite boy named Near mumbled as the blond glared at him.  
"I was close, as was Matt" The blond guy obviously didn't like Near very much, the guy called Matt looked up from his game  
"Mello don't start that again, and well done Kat." The red head sounded depressed  
"Thanks… hey Matt?" the boy looked back up from his game  
"Yeah?"  
"Come with me a second." He looked startled but nodded and followed anyway. Kat lead the confused boy to her room and began rummaging through her draws.  
"Matt, you seem to be depressed, any reason why?"  
"I'm simply bored; I can't afford any new games." He sighed as Kat pulled a hand bag out of a draw.  
"In this bag is a gamers paradise, all my fave DS games are loose in there choose a few." His eyes lit up instantly as he opened the bag that had been thrown at him  
"I don't have any of these!"  
"well enjoy them" Kat smirked leading the boy back into the small apartments main area.

"Woah whys Matt so happy all of a sudden?" Mello asked shocked  
"Kat has loads of DS games and said I could lend some!" the boy cheered,  
"Matt put the bag down we need to help Kat pack." Roger interrupted the happy boy, who frowned as he complied with Rogers orders.  
"Where is Wammys House?" Kat asked seemingly out of the blue.  
"Winchester." Near mumbled, the boy only seemed to be good with facts  
"Well… can we go shopping first? I want to go around Manchester and I doubt I'll be up here for a while… I also have money to spend." She sounded as impassive as always but she did want to spend the money. Near turned to Kat  
"I've just realized your mother was killed in front of you on your birthday wasn't she?" the red headed girl nodded "I am very sorry for your loss." The boy said tugging at his sleeves nervously  
"Oh yeah I hadn't realised sorry." Mello muttered looking at his feet, Matt walked over and hugged her which really shocked the socially awkward girl.  
"yeah sorry Kat" the older male mumbled, Mello walked over and hugged her as well, Kat saw Near shrug though the gap between the two boys and walk over and join them. She had to admit it was nice to know someone cared. Roger coughed and the three boys let go of her, Roger smiled slightly as he delivered his decision on going to Manchester to shop.  
"Yes Kat we can go."

:3 i was addicted to lollies when i wrote the beginning of this.


End file.
